


Soporte técnico para el androide con conciencia

by Lirianis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Based on a nightmare, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, Transcribed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Cuando tu androide se acerca al nivel de un ser humano, ¿dejas que siga desarroyándose y se libere de ti o formateas su disco duro para poder seguir usándola?
Kudos: 1





	Soporte técnico para el androide con conciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Fic, relato… _cosa_ basada en una pesadilla que tuve anoche.
> 
> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012.

Bienvenido al servicio de soporte técnico de Lirianis S.A. Esto es un servicio automatizado. Escuche atentamente y siga las instrucciones paso por paso.

Para comenzar introduzca la clave de su unidad Lirianis. Si no recuerda la clave de--

  
**************

  
La clave es válida. Su unidad Lirianis pertenece a la serie [L1R14|\|15].

A continuación nuestro servicio automatizado le guiará a través de un simple sistema de opciones que le ayudará a determinar la mejor solución para su problema.

Si en algún momento desea comunicarse con uno de nuestros operadores pulse [#].

Si en algún momento desea volver al menú anterior pulse [0].

Si el problema de su unidad Lirianis se encuentra en sus componenentes físicos pulse [1].

Si el problema de su unidad Lirianis se encuentra en su programación pulse [2].

Si usted desconoce el origen del problema de su unidad Lirianis pulse [3].

  
**3**

  
Ha pulsado [3]. A continuación podrá elegir entre una lista de síntomas que le ayudará a determinar con mayor exactitud el origen del problema de su unidad Lirianis y su posible solución. Le recomendamos que escuche la lista completa al menos una vez para asegurarse de escoger la opción que se aproxime más a los síntomas de su unidad Lirianis.

Si su unidad Lirianis ha dejado de hablar o habla en un idioma diferente al seleccionado pulse [1].

Si su unidad Lirianis tiene problemas de movimiento tales como parálisis parcial o total, espasmos o caídas sin motivo aparente pulse [2].

Si su unidad Lirianis ignora sus órdenes u otros estímulos auditivos pulse [3].

Si su unidad Lirianis ignora los estímulos visuales pulse [4].

Si su unidad Lirianis se detiene antes de completar las tareas programadas pulse [5].

Si su unidad Lirianis realiza acciones específicamente prohibidas por usted pulse--

  
**5**

  
Ha pulsado [5]. Su unidad Lirianis se detiene antes de completar las tareas programadas. A continuación escuchará una lista de las causas más comunes para este problema y sus posibles soluciones.

Si su unidad Lirianis cambia automáticamente al modo ahorro de energía, eso se debe a un fallo en la batería o en su conexión a la unidad Lirianis. Para concertar una revisión gratuita en su centro técnico habitual pulse [1].

Si su unidad Lirianis comienza la siguiente tarea antes de completar la anterior, eso se debe a un fallo en el funcionamiento del programa de control. Programe un análisis completo con el antivirus Lirianis Protect o Lirianis Protect Plus.

En caso de que el antivirus no detecte ningún problema, desinstale cualquier programa y contenido personal que pueda causar conflictos con el programa de control. Para ser guiado a través del proceso de limpieza pulse [2].

En caso de que eso no resuelva el problema haga copias de seguridad de los archivos que desee conservar, formatee el disco duro y reinstale el sistema operativo. Para ser guiado a través del proceso de formateo pulse [3].

Si su unidad Lirianis parece detenerse para fantasear, soñar despierta o preguntarse por qué está realizando esa tarea, su unidad Lirianis ha alcanzado conciencia de sí misma y es necesario considerarla un ser humano. Su país de procedencia suscribe los Pactos Internacionales de Derechos humanos, así que debe ponerse en contacto con el Departamento de Adaptación de Inteligencia Artificial de Lirianis S.A., que se encargará de la educación e integración en la sociedad de su unidad Lirianis. Para ponerse en contacto con la D.A.I.A. pulse [4].

Si su unidad Lirianis--

  
**3**

  
Ha pulsado [3]. A continuación será guiado a través del proceso de formateo del disco duro de su unidad Lirianis. Le recomendamos que escuche la grabación en su totalidad al menos una vez. Si en algún momento desea volver al principio de las instrucciones pulse [0].


End file.
